


Leave me hanging

by The_Mad_Musician



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, External Prostate Stimulation, Fluff, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Needy Louis, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Musician/pseuds/The_Mad_Musician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gonna be a good boy, Lou? Hmm?" He asked, letting his hot breath fan out onto the tan skin of his lover's warm neck. "Don't cum, baby. Okay? Think you can do that?"</p><p>or<br/>Harry is a massive tease and pushes Louis a bit too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave me hanging

**Author's Note:**

> give me feedback? I'm open to asks and I will write anything so don't worry if you think something is weird. Just comment something and i'll try my hardest to write it up.
> 
> Thanks for reading~ xx

I just need him so bad.

It was so hot on the stage. Harry was just right there, singing his brains out, while Louis watched with quivering knees and a sweaty face. All he could think about is how close Harry’s mouth was to the microphone and how glorious is rosy lips looked as he opened them wide to belt. 

He almost began to feel jealous of the microphone for getting to be that close to his Harry.  
Calm the fuck down, Louis. His mind scolded the slightly fuming singer. It’s a microphone for Christ’s sake.  
Louis sighed slightly more calm and chuckled to himself how stressed and uptight he’s been all day. During their pre-concert ritual of a team huddle, he nearly broke down as he hadn’t gotten any form of contact with Harry and it just made him need him more.

He became aware that his solo was approaching. Panic began to rise in him as he fumbled to remember his lyrics. He began singing in a raspier, higher pitched tone than usual and his voice cracked midway when he felt a familiar large hand swoop into his back pocket and squeeze his ass before disappearing unexpectedly. 

Louis looked behind him and made eye contact with the cause of his rigid problem and was met with a smirk and a wink that caused him to choke on his own saliva.

The other lads eyed them warily and Liam offered Louis a water bottle for the “Tickle in his throat”.  
When their band mates attention was focused less on them, Harry turned towards Louis and whispered huskily into his ear. His breath caused rippling shivers to course through him as he used his sexy scratchy voice they only used during sex. “Wanna cum don’t you babe?” Louis nodded eagerly as he felt his prominent erection pulse angrily as if reminding them of its undying presence. It felt so hard and hot and it throbbed so furiously that Louis wouldn’t doubt his eyes if he saw it glow.

It's not his fault that Harry had wound him up this morning, blowing him slowly for what felt like years until the alarm buzzed, reminding them of rehearsals. He'd been licking into his slit with his sinful tongue just as a squirt of pre-come dripped from the head. Louis was writhing above him with his hands over his eyes as he tried to remain as calm as possible. Harry was holding his tense form down, both hands on the moaning mess' hips to stop him from bucking upward while his tongue toyed with him slowly. "Close," Louis had gasped breathily as the heat began to coil tightly in his stomach. His breathing became erratic as his chest rose and lowered at an alarming rate. His abs began to contract and clench when the alarm rang through the groan filled air. Harry instantly released Louis’ pulsing dick from the wet heat and began to move away all together.  
"Please," The desperate boy began to plead but Harry only gave a smirk as he kissed Louis one more time and slid a vibrating cock ring onto his hardened form, preventing it from releasing the hot white ribbons of pleasure.  
"Come on," Harry had said, overly cheery as he pulled away to put his clothes back on. Louis had humped the air, frustrated, as his release edged away from him as Harry adjusted the ring tighter and secured the lock.  
They had done this a few times. Harry would change the combination of the lock every time and Lou would be the pure form of sexual frustration by the end of the day. Harry would constantly change the vibration level at unpredictable times using the small, conveniently pocket-sized remote.

He panted and whined as Harry pulled his underwear up his throbbing member agonisingly slowly while whispering "So hard, boo." teasingly into his ear. He had tutted when Louis attempted to rub against his hand when he began to redo the buttons. "Gonna be a good boy, Lou? Hmm?" He asked, letting his hot breath fan out onto the tan skin of his lover's warm neck. Harry wanted to produce an animalistic growl mark up the sweet smelling skin in some primal attempt to guard his territory. "Don't cum, baby. Okay? Think you can do that?" Louis shivered with want and a moan left his open lips as his eyes closed. He looked breathtaking. His skin glimmered with a thin sheen of sweat and his muscles stood defined in the dim light of the room. He nodded, not fully aware of what he was agreeing to, just to make Harry happy. He'd do anything for his Haz. "So amazing. So good for me. I love you so much Lou." He whispered with a short peck.

Louis’ tiny body shook with the powerful force of the cock ring that began buzzing to life. It burst through his thoughts much like his dick wanted to rip through the restraints of his jeans. He felt like wanking furiously to a much needed orgasm or cry. Probably both.

Cause of death: Blue balls. Seems legit.  
Louis had to refrain from rubbing at the erection his tight jeans were doing a horrible job of concealing. He wanted to just fall to his knees in complete submission in front of Harry but the constant ring of fans screaming was enough to keep him from doing such tempting things. 

The whole way through the pre-concert interview exclusive his face was flushed a bright shade of red and his eyes were glassy. He was in a trance, just waiting for Harry to finish what he started.  
Louis whimpered at the memory. Thankfully, no-one seemed to take notice of the small lad's horny noises. 

Can't wait for this to be over. He thought, adjusting his top to try and cover more of his leaking bump.

************************

"Thank you, you've all been wonderful!" Niall announced into the microphone where thousands of girls cried. They all bid farewell to the screaming crowd in turn, Louis' goodbye being a flustered "Bye!", and made their way slowly off stage.  
"Harry," Louis breathed as he tugged his boyfriend's large hand and pressed it to the bulge in his jeans once they had some privacy. His legs almost gave way with relief at the contact and his undying submissive persona that was screaming at him to just hump the leg before him to orgasm. His puppy eyes looked up at Harry with a slightly pained expression as the hand on his crotch squeezed harshly.  
The brown curled boy could still feel the vibrating pressure of the cock ring through the denim. He let out a breath as the green eyes scanned his wrecked body. He squeaked in surprise as the door opened to reveal the boys.  
The three eyed the overheated mess that was their tiny band mate; Louis' widened eyes with huge pools of black swallowing the baby innocence of the blue and his dishevelled hair. Harry’s hand remained upon the undying bulge shamelessly as he glanced towards the boys only to stare at the melting boy beside the tall lad. Louis let out an unexpected cry as the hand that tightly encased his hardness traced him through the material. 

His eyes became slightly glossier with unshed tears as he clamped a hand across his mouth to muffle his lustful screams. His legs began to shake as the task of not coming became more difficult and his boyfriend deemed it appropriate to hold him up with a supportive hand. On his ass.  
“Err...well,” Liam began awkwardly, eyeing the couple. Louis’ head was now leaning against the chest before him and had bitten onto Harry’s nipple in an effort to keep silent. 

“I’m gonna take Lou home. Tell Paul that we left.” Harry said as he released the panting lad’s sensitive areas and placed what should have been a protective hand around his waist if it wasn’t under his shirt, fiddling with the hem of his Topman boxers and massaging the bare skin. Lou shivered as cool air made its way up the opening of his shirt to blow up his spine.  
They never waited to hear the boy’s replies as they rushed out of the room, a whimpering Louis and dominant, unrelenting Harry.

“I can’t, Harry.” Louis spoke in a soft, weak tone.”Can’t hold it.” He almost sobbed into Harry’s chest.  
Harry shushed the beautifully worked up horniness beside him as they buckled into the car seat. He could only think about how ruined the boy already was and what he wanted to do with the sexually frustrated desperation beside him.  
“Need you now.” Was the only thing that Louis could utter as he pulled at the leather belt around Harry’s hips. “Please. Please-“ Louis continued to chant wildly as he thrashed in his seat, pulling at his hair in order to keep his hands away from his crotch. Harry glanced to Louis and gently removed the hands that were clamped fists that had been tugging at the feathery hair that was slicked with sweat.

“Oh baby.” Harry cooed as comfortingly as possible when he caught sight of the wet patch that was forming where his sensitive tip was under the two layers of fabric. “Maybe I’ve pushed you too far. I’m sorry, love.” Harry said; worry lacing his tone as Louis made another noise that could have been a cry of pain or pleasure. Harry pulled out the remote controlling the shuddering in his lower regon and switched it off as quickly as possible.  
Just in that moment, they pulled up to their flat. Harry quickly thanked their driver who blushed and coughed awkwardly at the slight moans that the feathery haired guy had made.

They burst through the door and Harry shut it swiftly with his hip as he carried a very flushed Louis to the bedroom. “I’ll make it better, babe. Shhhhh.” He calmed the frenzied Louis in his arms as he placed him in the centre of the bed and wasted no time in removing his impeccably tight jeans. That left a squirming Louis with a straining erection in his boxer briefs and grey vest. His hands went to his shirt, tugging it harshly of his heated body before leaning down to hotly lick into the eager mouth belonging to his boyfriend. Their tongues wrestled and tasted, immersing and re-immersing in the pleasurable heat of the others mouth. 

They continued to taste each other as the kiss became more aggressive and frantic as their hands began to roam each other’s bodies. When Harry’s hands reached the waistband of Louis’ underwear, he continued and massaged over the swell of the neglected bulge. When a sufficient amount of squirming and breathy gasps were pulled from the shivering boy with the large, skilled hands, Harry removed his lips from the young man’s vacuum grip and eased out of the vice grasp Louis’ hands had on his broad shoulders. He mouthed over his partner’s stiffness over the material before a broken sob reminded harry that his lover might not last the teasing. 

He ran his hands down from the clenching abs to the glorious hipbones and hooked his fingers into the pale grey elastic to pull them down gently, afraid that the sudden movements would cause him to come. When the cool air hit the searing heat of his erection, he gave a lustful yet more relaxed whine and griped his hair to avoid grasping his dick.  
Louis was so aroused that he was sure that if Harry breathed across his length, he would come. That thought didn’t help his almost purple erection.

"So beautiful.” Harry murmured and Louis just wanted to cry because, through all the sexual tension and desperation radiating off the pair, his Hazza still made the effort to compliment him in the sweetest ways.  
Then he did something unexpected. He pressed down just above where the achingly hard erection was pointed to Lou’s stomach with firm force. Louis’ eyes widened when he realised that harry was stimulating his prostate from the outside. They had only done it once and Louis knew just how hard he came last time. Louis began to sob because he just couldn’t hold it anymore but he didn’t want to disappoint Harry. Somehow, his partner sensed this as he spoke so softly that it was almost inaudible. “Look at me babe.” The arm that was draped over his eyes and the thumb he was biting into fell from his face to watch Harry’s proud expression as he said “I’m so proud of you, love. Come. Come on.” Harry had removed the ring from Louis while he was speaking and had decided that his baby had been tortured enough.

Louis’ voce got caught in his throat as he groaned and came with big spurts across his stomach. He felt the orgasm ripple through him

Once his gasps began to calm and only the spasms of aftershocks were there, Harry lent down to pepper the exhausted boy’s face with butterfly kisses before stating that he would get something to wipe up the mess.  
He returned moments later from the bathroom holding a warm washcloth that he swiped across Louis’ abdomen and around his oversensitive dick.

“You didn’t get off.” Louis mumbled sleepily, struggling to make eye contact as his eyelids refused to stay open. “Well, actually...” Harry started, looking down shyly towards his come stained jeans. Louis then noticed that Harry was in fact fully clothed. Louis followed Harry’s gaze to see the stain that had seeped from his boxers. “Take it off and come cuddle with me. M’tired.” Louis said, feeling very drained but couldn’t help feeling slightly turned on at the fact that his boyfriend just came untouched with no stimulation whatsoever. 

As Harry curled closer to his lover completely nude, Louis didn’t doubt the fact that there would be a sexy round two after some much needed sleep. 

***********

When they woke up wrapped in each other’s warm embrace (Louis being the little spoon) all he could think about was:  
I just need him so bad.


End file.
